


Ritual and Prayer

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Autumn, Dancing, F/M, Married Couple, Motherhood, Prayer, Rohan, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Lothíriel prays to be blessed with a son to Eomer





	Ritual and Prayer

Fourth Age of the Sun, year 7 in the Kingdom of Rohan: 

 

Lothíriel was praying to the Valar though her dancing, singing in Sindarin as well though each step. It was a ritual she had been taught from the moment she had learned to walk, from her mother who believed that prayers became stronger by a union of dance and singing. 

 

She was praying for a child, and while she still was only twenty-nine years of age and already had proven her fertility by birthing two daughters over the seven years since she married, Lothíriel wished for her beloved Éomer to be blessed with a son from her. 

 

Rohan needed a future King, it would not be viewed as a good sign for the Kingdom as a whole if Éomer remained the sole King of the Third Line of the House of Eorl and would be dependent on his sister for a younger sister-son to succeed him as King of Rohan, since Faramir and Éowyn would need their oldest son to become the second Prince of Ithilien after Faramir when that time came.  

 

“ _ Great Lord of Forests, Queen of Flowers...I ask you to join together as one and grant this prayer of mine: to bless Rohan with a son and heir for my husband! Give Éomer the strength to pass over to a son, someone who will inherit Rohan from him! _ ” 

 

Lothíriel did not know if the sound of a hunting horn or the suddenly stronger scent of flower was a response of her prayer or just a part of her imagination, brought on by the long dance out in the sea of grass without rest. 

 

But she listened again and heard Éomer calling for her as the faithful horse Firefoot brought his rider closer to his human mate. The King of Rohan smiled at his wife when she came running barefoot and dressed only in the green dress she would wore for her dance prayers, the kind of smile which promised a reward for her later that night in their bedchamber because she knew how he tended to react on her being dressed like this, even if the dance dress was a modest clothing without anything revealing of her body outside that it followed the shape of her body.

 

  
  


Her prayers must have been heard by the Valar, for in the following summer nine months later Rohan saw the birth of Elfwine, the future nineteenth King of Rohan.   __

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Given that both Eomer and Lothiriel have siblings, I thought that Elfwine might have siblings as well, And as we all know, it is not always the needed son who is born first, so I gave him two sisters aheard in the birth order


End file.
